


Snow

by animelover099



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Good enough for a friend, not enough for a lover.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Gin deserves more fics because he's amazing.

It was movie night at the Yorozuya’s place.

Every so often, when you got a break from work, you would visit your good friend Gintoki and his two musketeers. They helped you in more ways than you can count, so it was natural you’d want to spend more time with them. Besides, Gintoki had a tab at the bakery.

 Anyways, you trudged up the stairs to Gintoki’s place and knocked on the door. You checked the movies in your bag _Naruto, One Piece, Bleach…_ yup all there. You threw in _Mean Girls_ and other chick flicks for the hell of it. But, you would be lucky if Gintoki wanted to even watch those. He usually settles for his favourite Shounen stars. Not that you minded.

You shifted your weight to your left leg and knocked again. Odd. One of the three hooligans would’ve answered the door by now. You knocked again.

“Coming! I’m coming, sheesh!” Gintoki’s gruff voice gradually grew closer. “Don’t have to get so aggressive!”

“Just making sure you didn’t forget me.”

The door slid open to reveal a yawning Gintoki. He scratched the back of his white curly hair (you’ve always wanted to touch it, but he batted your hand away). His red eyes stared.

“Who are you again? The tax collector? I won’t sell my kidneys, just so you know.”

“I don’t want your kidneys; I want your liver. It’s the new thing in the black market.”

His lips twisted into a toothy smile. He slid the door open further, inviting you in. He disappeared into the living room. You stepped through with a smile of your own and heeled off your shoes. The hardwood felt a little cold against your bare feet.

“Where are Shinpachi and Kagura?”

Gintoki lounged on his sofa, like a cat, his eyes stared at the TV commercials. A green blanket was thrown over his lap and on top of that sat a strawberry throw pillow. He fiddled with the pink tassels. Beside him, another set of blue and pink pillows and blankets. For you.

“Having a sleep over at Zura’s. Something about joining a resistance or some other shit,” he hitched one leg over the other at the ankle. “I wasn’t invited because I didn’t want to play terrorist.”

You laughed and placed your bag on his center table. His eyes slid over to the bag.

“Got drugs in there? I won’t fall for peer pressure. I’m pretty good at standing up for myself.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled out the third _Naruto_ movie. Gintoki made an almost amused, “Ooh!”. He clapped.

“I take back my words. I think I need that nin-juana.”

“Thought you didn’t do drugs,” you smiled and stalked over to his ancient DVD player. “This one first then?”

“Sure.”

Soon, the movie’s menu popped up. Gintoki hummed. He’s seen this movie at least three times, but still insists on watching it again. He said something about the animals being too good for the little Sasuke look-alike twerp.

“Do you think Konoha has an underground weed factory? They’re called Hidden Leaf Village for a reason.”

You threw him a look over your shoulder, amused.

“What? You don’t think so? Where’s your creativity, woman?”

“Apparently, it’s non-existent.”

“A lot of things are non-existent in your life.”

You hit his shoulder and plopped beside him. He chuckled and threw an arm over the back of the couch, his knee bounced.

It’s been like this for a long time. You and Gintoki hanging out like old friends. You’ve known him for nearly three years and to your horror (not really) you noticed your heart beating just little faster when he was around.

At first you thought it was part of your rage whenever you yelled after him at work when he dined and dashed. But seeing those half-lidded eyes and that lopsided smile made your heart race even off the job.

For the sake of your friendship, you didn’t say anything. He already has one crazy fangirl trying to bed him with her masochistic advances. At first, you wondered what Ayame saw in Gintoki, but you understood it now. You wouldn’t mind taking orders from a dominant –

“– gonna hit play? Or would you rather stare at me the whole night?”

You heart started. You hadn’t even noticed you were staring at Gintoki the whole time. You cleared your throat, trying to ignore the heat creeping up your neck and spreading through your cheeks.

“There’s…a booger on your cheek.”

Gintoki blinked twice and touched the side of his face. He checked his hand before clicking his tongue.

“Liar. I should pick my nose and flick it at you.”

You laughed. Close save. Maybe. You felt his eyes on you, judging, but tried to ignore it and hit the play button on the remote instead.

As the movie started, Gintoki stood up to grab another pillow from the other couch. He flopped beside you again. This time closer or was that your imagination? Your suspicions proved right because his knee knocked with yours.

“Sasuke should’ve been in this movie. Every movie needs an uke.”

“You say that every time.”

“Cause it’s true. Who’s Naruto without Sasuke, huh? You can’t just dump your rival for a dude in a green jump-suite. No offence, Rock Lee.”

“Hey, I think Lee works great in this.”

“Blasphemer. I’m going to try you as a witch.”

You laughed and pulled the covers over your legs. Gintoki’s right foot subtly touched yours.

“We forgot popcorn.”

“You can’t afford popcorn,” you said.

“It’s not nice to make fun of the poor.”

“I’m not. I’m just making fun of you.”

“Ouch,” sarcasm, “My heart is soo hurt.”  

You laughed, Gintoki chuckled. The two of you finally returned to watching the movie. Somehow, it had gotten to the part when Naruto and his team made it to the circus.

You shifted and fiddled with the plush pillow on your lap. Tonight, felt a little different. Perhaps it had to do with how close Gintoki was. He respected your space and you his, but not once did you two exchange a hug. Not that he was the type to anyways.

You felt the heat radiating off his body; he smelled like strawberry-vanilla. You shuffled and accidentally bumped your knees again.

“Sorry.”

“Next time I’ll charge for assault.”

You squinted at the screen before twisting around to retort. Your voice seized in your throat once you caught Gintoki staring. You swallowed and twisted the throw pillow’s threads creating knots.

  “You…you know Gin…the screen is over there.”

He hummed, but continued to stare.

“W-what? Something on my face?”

With a slight tilt of his head, he brought his finger to your upper lip. Your heart palpitated when his callous fingers brushed against your soft skin.

“Gin –”

“– Eyelash,” he suddenly pulled away and showed the villain. “It’s been pissing me off.”

You blushed. You opened your mouth to say something, but the sudden slam of the front door cut you off. You jumped at the bang and blinked when Katsura rushed in and skidded to a halt in front of the TV.

“Yo, Zura, what the hell you doing?”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura! And, my faithful follower Shinpachi boy has told me you were having a date tonight! You were trying to make a mini-Gintoki weren’t you!?” Katsura grinned. “Well, guess what? I’ve foiled your plans! If I don’t get to spawn, you don’t get to either!”

Gintoki snorted. “What with her?” He gestured toward you with his chin. “Never.”

You ignored the pang to your heart.  


End file.
